Incienso de Rosas
by Lore-chan
Summary: Otro fic arriba, bien! un Sora-Michael...con algo de incienso, ¿algo? jeje,romance e indirectas, please one review!! aunque sea


Incienso de Rosas__ Written by: Lore-chan 

Prendía uno que otro incienso día por medio, me calmaba el humo blanco que se desprendía del palillo. El aroma a pesar de ser idéntico en cada variedad, cuando terminaba por extinguirse quedaba el perfume final y real del que había elegido. Aún así nunca le di demasiada importancia a los aromas, al pasar por una de esas tiendas, miraba los sobres desprevenida y cogía el primero que mi mano tocaba, luego, mientras pagaba leía desentendida un letrerillo pegado en la pared que contenía los 'usos' de cada incienso, algunos armonizaban malas vibras, otros atraían buena suerte como también suerte en los negocios, unos conservaban amistades y etc, etc, se podría pasar una tarde entera leyéndolo. 

El que más me llamó la atención, al menos aquel día, fue uno con aroma a rosas; creo que con el tiempo adopté la manía de ahora sí, oler los sobres y elegir el más correcto para mi estado de ánimo. Realmente no fue el aroma el que me llamó la atención, por decir la verdad, sino más bien su 'uso': _atraía el amor_. 

¿El amor?, pues no soy una chica a la cual le fuese mal en ese ámbito, pero tampoco estoy excelente. En el medio, como dicen algunos. 

Sé que la decisión de no comprarlos, pasó varias veces por mi cabeza, ya que sinceramente me parecía una estupidez confiar mis esperanzas y aferrarme a un simple palillo de incienso, que quizá aparte de dejar un buen aroma en mi habitación, no hacía nada más. 

Pero una es humana y no se sabe muy bien a que aferrarse ya, así que el más mínimo anhelo debía ser tomado (aunque éste viniese de un inservible palillo de incienso con aroma a rosas). 

Luego de pasearme por toda la tienda y tratar de olvidar la tentación de aquel sobre; me di cuenta que al menos, si no funcionaba, podría aconsejar a otras personas para no caer en mi misma tentación y hacerlas recapacitar. 

Al acercarme al puesto saqué casi con desesperación las monedas perdidas en mi bolsón de estudiante secundaria, encontré las necesarias y mientras buscaba con la mirada el sobre con aroma a rosas, sentí una mirada a mis espaldas, una mirada penetrante, algo lejana, pero aún así, la sentía sobre mí, pesándome como roca. Quise dejarla ir, que pasara desapercibida para mí, sólo deseaba comprar y marcharme a casa, antes de renunciar al incienso. 

-Hi!, Sora-chan. 

Cuatro opciones: una, me hacía la que no había escuchado ningún saludo y me iba sin comprar nada rápidamente, dos, compraba rápidamente, me hacía la que no había escuchado y me iba; tres volteaba, le saludaba con la mejor sonrisa, compraba el incienso y me iba o cuatro, volteaba, lo saludaba, no compraba el incienso y me iba. ¿Cuál de las cuatro opciones debía poner en marcha ahora?. 

Ninguna. 

Michael me invitó un helado, y tan bien que me caía una tarde de verano con más de 29º grados sobre mi cabeza. Además la compra pasó totalmente inadvertida para el norteamericano, al fin tenía un exquisito helado de cinco sabores una guinda, galletas y un sobre de incienso en mi bolsón de secundaria acompañándome en este fortuito encuentro, agradable si es por nombrarlo de algún modo. 

Después de todo y sin siquiera encenderlo el palillo con aroma a rosas ya surtía efecto. Porque debo admitir que en ningún momento, pedí la presencia de Michael. O quizá lo hice inconscientemente y siendo así no vale. 

Pues si, con el nada de despliegue informático que he proporcionado alguno se ha dado cuenta que siento algo pequeñito por Michael, un gran bravo para él o ella. Pues hasta yo me equivoco un poco con todo esto. 

Volviendo al incienso (¿volviendo?, nunca he salido del tema), creo que podré dar un buen consejo respecto a ése. 

El celular de Michael se interpuso en el inicio de la comunicación que se había quedado muda desde que el vaso de helado lo colocó una muchacha esbelta y de cabello muy negro, tan negro que imposible que fuese natural, en la mesa. 

¿Con quién hablaba?, corrí el cabello de mi oído y examiné cuidadosamente los gestos que hacía con el rostro. Tal vez en alguno de ellos encontrase un indicio. 

Lo cual fue inútil y perdida de tiempo, cuando cortó me dijo quién lo llamó. 

-mi padre – sonrió. 

-¿problemas?.

-no, sólo las preguntas de rigor diarias: ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué haces?, ¿a qué hora llegas?. Etc. 

Disfrutamos entusiasmados el primer sabor de cinco en nuestros vasos: chocolate en el de él y vainilla en el mío. 

-¿cómo has estado? – preguntó – supe de tu accidente. 

-está mejor, gracias. 

Bueno para explicarles con rapidez, en un juego de tenis golpeé mal la pelota de vuelta con la raqueta en una posición pésima, me doblé la mano hasta atrás a más no dar, me pusieron yeso tres semanas. Pero aún así sigo delicada y no puedo practicar tenis hasta dentro de un mes y con la autorización del doctor. 

-y, ¿qué comprabas? – dijo entre tanto jugueteaba con la cereza. 

-nada importante – sonreí nerviosa. - ¿qué hacías tú?. 

-sólo miraba, me encantan ese tipo de lugares, en EE.UU. hay varios, pero en Japón son más especiales, al menos eso siento cuando entro en uno. 

Al menos tenía algo en común con él, al principio comencé a frecuentar esos lugares porque los sentía especiales, era como si se viajara con esos aromas y el humo blanco. Luego la necesidad de experimentar lo mismo en mi casa, me llevó a comprar mi primer sobre con unos inciensos con aroma a canela y coconut.  

Michael poseía una simpleza en su hablar admirable y envidiable, tranquilo como un japonés (claro, no siempre, ya que no me gusta que nos encasillen de ese modo) y con un espíritu y un 'algo' extranjero que lo hacía mantenerse dentro de mí. 

Ni siquiera sé porqué él tuvo que ser él; hubiese sido más fácil querer a Jou o a Yamato. Pero desde el día en que Mimi me lo presentó en el mundo digital una tarde casi idéntica a esta, quedé (por decirlo de alguna forma) petrificada, encantada con su forma de ser. Totalmente distinta a otro japonés, estadounidense, chino o ruso. Era sólo Michael. 

Pero no me he querido acercar demasiado, tal vez sea miedo a sufrir, porque a nadie le gusta sufrir, mucho menos a mí. 

-¿está bueno? – preguntó él señalando mi helado. 

-sí. Gracias por invitarme. 

-de nada – guiñó su ojos para mí – al verte pensé que te habían puesto a propósito, no pude evitar invitarte.

-¿a propósito? – me extrañé. 

-claro – sonrió – hay veces en las que el destino debe darte una oportunidad, el destino me la dio, te colocó frente a mí. Debo tomarla, ¿no lo crees?. 

-lo dices como si fuese obligatorio invitarme. 

-no – aún conservaba su estilo tranquilo – esto es algo como "tómalo o déjalo", tú decides qué hacer. Yo decidí invitarte y me alegro de haberlo hecho. 

-de todos modos, lo dices como si estuviese premeditado nuestro encuentro. 

-yo creo que sí, todo pasa por algo, pues yo me aferro a lo que me dan, siempre y cuando sea bueno. Porque ya hay muy pocas cosas a las cuales aferrarse, así que tomo todas la que puedo. 

Eso era algo que yo también había pensado: "el sentimiento de aferrarse a algo". 

-¿aunque eso a lo que te aferras sea insensato? –pregunté por los palillos de incienso. 

-sí – dijo antes de suspirar – si tú crees que eso es importante, entonces no lo tomes como algo insensato, ya que es tu punto de vista, da lo mismo lo que piensen los demás – dijo con tono de libertad natural. 

-pero hay veces en que la opinión de los demás es muy influyente en tus decisiones. 

-es verdad, pero eso ocurre sólo porque uno quiere, eso es algo como el "Tómalo o Déjalo", también. Te doy un ejemplo: supongamos que vienes a pedirme un consejo de…amor. 

Rasqué mis ojos a propósito para que mis muñecas tapasen las mejillas sonrojadas. 

-yo te doy el consejo, con muy buenos fundamentos de porqué hacerlo y de porqué no hacerlo. Pero la decisión final tú la eliges. 

-porque ya tengo una idea, me influenciaste. 

-no te influencié, te di a conocer mis puntos de vista del asunto. Eso no es influenciar. Las personas lo hacen ver de una manera diferente. 

-¿por qué crees que ocurre eso?. 

-para salir pronto del problema. Al ver los puntos de vista desde otra perspectiva, en este caso los míos, tú vas a ver cuáles son los más favorables, lo más fáciles; sin tomar mucho en cuenta tu opinión. Eso es lo que normalmente hacen. Porque si necesitas un consejo de amor y ves que a la persona que amas yo la encuentro pésima para ti, tú comenzarás a ver sus puntos malos, dejando de lado lo que tú piensas. Terminarás influenciándote a propósito, esa no es la idea. La idea es tan sólo ver las cosas de un modo distinto. 

Reflexioné unos minutos la explicación de Michael, trataba de encontrarle razón, y había bastante a su favor. A pesar de que la conversación salió gracias al sobre de incienso de rosas. 

Para ser franca, él era muy inteligente y además conservaba esos aires de tranquilidad.

El helado ya comenzaba a derretirse con el calor, así que nos dimos bastante tiempo para consumirlo admirando el paisaje de calor. Especialmente yo, trataba de no mirarlo, lo sentía sobre mí y no era sólo creencia, pues cuando lo miraba de reojo, sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos al instante, poniéndome nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba. 

-¿pido que lo refrigeren un rato? – preguntó Michael. 

-no, está bien así. 

-oye Sora, ¿qué piensas de una relación a distancia?. 

"Extraño", pensé enseguida, no por una respuesta a su pregunta, sino por la pregunta en sí. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta?

-pues, si realmente se quieren, no hay distancia que los separe – lo dije como lo hubiese dicho Mimi, pero más seria y más consistente. 

-eso crees – suspiró revolviendo algo de chocolate todavía – yo creo que no se puede con la distancia. 

-¿no?. 

-no, porque si realmente se quisiesen no se alejarían. 

-pero hay patrones que no dejan que eso ocurra. 

-cobardía, ¿por ejemplo?. 

-¿cobardía de qué?.

-de amar. De decir a esa persona que es amada por uno, que no quiere que se aleje, que no quiere tenerla lejos. 

-no es cobardía – dije, aunque tuve ganas de retractarme sin razón aparente. 

-¿entonces?  

-sólo el destino, como lo dijiste anteriormente. 

Él sonrió, al parecer lo había acorralado y le pareció gracioso. 

-eres inteligente, Sora. 

-¿lo preguntaste a propósito? – inquirí que era verdad. 

-sí. 

-entonces, ¿si crees en la relación a distancia?

-no. 

Me extrañé aún más. 

-¿ah?. 

-una cosa no lleva a otra – volvió a sonreír – puedo creer en el destino, pero no en el amor a distancia. 

-lo que dijiste era lo que pensabas. 

-exacto, no te mentí. 

Este chico era especial. Se contradecía de una manera perspicaz, con inteligencia. 

Quizá era eso otra razón por la cual me fijé en él. 

Las horas ya habían corrido con velocidad sorprendente y los helados ya convertidos en líquido se quedaron en los vasos. Los temas que salían de una nada fantástica nos habían absorbido.

Al parecer iría más seguido a esos locales para encontrarme 'causalmente' con Michael. En realidad siempre iba. 

A eso, si él iba con frecuencia y yo también, ¿por qué no nos habíamos encontrado antes?. Se lo pregunté, pero me respondió primero con una larga pausa con las manos en el mentón, pensando una buena oración. Luego agregó:

-el destino lo quiso hoy, ahora. 

-o tal vez, sólo 'tomaste' el destino hoy, ahora – sonreí acorralándolo otra vez. 

Se sintió nervioso, lo vi nervioso por primera vez en toda la tarde. ¿lo había descubierto acaso?. 

Tal vez, si nos habíamos encontrado anteriormente, pero él no quiso acercarse a mí como ahora. 

-cobardía – murmuré. 

Él mismo lo había dicho hace rato. Recién caía en cuenta eran simples indirectas. 

-ya es tarde – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿te voy a dejar?. 

-no, gracias. Debo hacer unas cosas aún. 

-está bien. Espero que nos veamos más seguido, Sora. 

-siempre paseo por los lugares con incienso – dije. 

-yo también – sonrió. 

-entonces nos vemos seguido, pero por cobardía no te acercas a hablarme. 

Por tercera vez, lo vi acorralado con unas palabras. 

-será quizá porque debo irme a EE.UU. en los días próximos a las vacaciones de verano. 

Me quedé callada. Las cosas comenzaban a entretejerse sin que nada las detuviese. Las conversaciones no se dieron por mera casualidad. 

-hay algo que no entiendo – le dije. 

-¿qué?.

-¿a qué te aferras ahora?. 

-¿aferrarme? 

-si te vas y no crees en el amor a distancia porque el destino según tú lo quiere así, ¿a qué te aferras?. 

-al mismo destino…sólo quiero que éste me de una oportunidad para quedarme más tiempo…contigo – casi susurró y yo me sonrojé. 

-esto es algo como "tómalo o déjalo" – él sonrió y yo también – tú tomas la decisión o no la tomas. 

-pero tú dijiste que hay patrones que influyen. 

-y tu dijiste que nada podía influir, sólo son puntos de vista. 

Cuarta vez acorralado. Y por sus mismas palabras. 

-Sora, yo…

Metió la mano a su bolso oscuro y extrajo un sobre con unas rosas pintadas en su exterior. Yo sabía qué eran, aún así lo dejé hablar. 

-son inciensos con aroma a rosas, dicen que atraen el amor. Ten. 

-quédatelas tú – dije – yo tengo las mías y no fue necesario encenderlas para atraer el amor, vino sólo – volví a sonrojarme no podía creer lo que decía.

-entonces las guardo, porque yo ya había prendido unas 10 antes de venir a las tiendas a decidirme a invitarte a un helado. Creo que me aferré a los palillos de incienso durante toda la semana. 

-yo también – sonreí. 

-prometes, ¿escribirme? – preguntó tranquilo. 

-lo prometo. 

-sabes que no creo en el amor a distancia, Sora. 

-pero yo sí, aférrate a lo que yo creo. 

-nos vemos…

-está bien.

-¡escríbeme! – me pidió ya lejos lanzándome un beso al aire. 

Iré a ver si hay algunos palillos de incienso que devuelvan a un ser querido. Porque ahora necesito urgentemente uno de esos, a uno de amor que huela a rosas… 

~ FIN ~ 

Notas: 

Pues…¡me encantó!, un Sochael??? O Michora???, ¿cómo suena mejor?, fue rapidito con algo de incienso…jeje, a mí me encanta el incienso…^^

Espero que les haya gustado…please one review aunque sea…! 

L o r e – c h a n 


End file.
